It's Now or Never
by Siroi Lily
Summary: During the feudal era in China, Toushirou's small village gets destroyed and his best friend killed. What happens when he meet a girl who looks identical to his best friend named Momo Hinamori? Also, they both has the same first name! HitsuHina! AU Alter
1. Chapter 1

**Err... hiyas! Thanks for checking out my firstest story yay! I got the idea during my vacation in China! Yay! Notepad ;)))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Summary: During the feudal era in China, Toushirou's small village gets destroyed and his best friend killed. What happens when he meet a girl who looks identical to his best friend named Momo Hinamori? Also, they both has the same first name! HitsuHina! AU (Alternate Universe)**

**Disclaimer: Before that I start, I'd like to say that BLEACH is mine bwahahahaha! gets whacked in the head I-I mean no, its not! I don't own it!!**

* * *

Horror had engulfed my very being as I watched the small village I'd lived in all my life turn to ashes.

Everything, even this house were in flames, but even so, the snow and ice was still there. I'd always thought of peacefulness when I thought of snow, but today wasn't the case.

I don't know why is village is being attacked, but does anyone? All I know right now is that I need to get my mom and six sisters to safety.

Since my dad was out to war, it's my responsibility that they're going to be safe. That's because I'm the man in the family now, and it's the man's job to protect the family. **(A/N: I know this sounds sorta sexist, well at least to me, but please bare with it!)**

Right now we're close to escaping this hellhole of bloodshed.

The ice and snow penetrated my thin shoes. It really felt like my foot's frozen.

Then, my eyes widened. I really thought that we would of died, along with the other people I knew in the village, but we were going to make it! Or at least that's what I thought until and a man in gold and silver armour riding a back horse shot an arrow at my sister, Akane, from behind. I only leaped to push her out of the the way, when it had hit me instead.

The arrow had hit my shoulder. Blood rushed out of the wound that was just created.

The pain was too much to bare standing. My knees buckled and I fell on the icy surface that I once thought was peaceful and tranquil.

Even though the blood loss wasn't enough to kill me there and then, I still knew I was going to die from it.

Many things flashed through my head before i fell face first into the bloodstained blanket of white. Things like 'were we going to make it?' and 'am I every going to see my father again?' kept on repeating in my head until it drove me crazy, but that wasn't long. Until realization hit me.

Without me, who were going to protect the family? Who says my dad already hasn't died in war?

Hopelessness.

It consumed me the second I had fell onto the numbingly cold,icy snow. Just to think, just the other day Momo, **(A/N: this isn't 'Momo Hinamori' it's another Momo that looks alot like her... just go with me with this :O)** the only person other than my family who would talk to me was making fun of me and saying that I'd look like a headless zombie if someone looks at me from behind. Now look what was happening. She's dead. I saw them kill her, yet I hadn't done anything to save her. I just ran to my family. I'm a coward.

Regrets engulfed my mind as I slowly died away. The pain itself felt actually bearable compared to what was going on in my head.

That's what everything felt like until I saw my mom and sisters being so close to escaping. My mom gave me a look of sorrow and regret before running pass me with the others. The look said that she was sorry. If I could move right now, or even find my voice, I would of said that I forgave her. She did what she had to do.

Knowing that they were okay, I intended to let uncontionceness take over.

But just before that, my already frozen lips curled into a genuine smile. One that I normally wouldn't of shown through my icy facade upon knowing they were fine and that they'd live decent lives, because of me.

Before I was quite surprised and a bit estatic that I could of still opened my eyes, but now I'm giving that up. What was the point of keeping your eyes open if all you're going to see were bleeding corps?

My half closed eyes shot open when my Mother's bloody scream filled my ears. I tried to turn in the ice, but that wasn't going to be easy. Plus, the fact that a blanket of fresh snow had already been laid atop of me wasn't helping neither. But what annoyed me the most was the fact that a freaking rabbit had just hopped on me and is now sitting on me!

I tried moving again. The snowy rabbit hopped off, thankfully, but my whole body ended up aching in pain. I finally swung myself hard enough to face my mother. It felt like I was being stabbed by needles, but the pain no longer mattered when the shocking image of my mother's life being squeezed out of her formed.

* * *

**LOL I hope it wasn't _that_bad! If it was please let me know! Sorry if there's lots of spelling or grammar mistakes! Everyone has a first time, ne? I'll update it when enough people say that they like it 'cuz there's no point in writing a story that nobody wants to read. Teehee XD**

**Review pleeeeeeeeehhzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!! -w-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Thank you for reviewing shirochanxmomo1220 and unformidable trust!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach! Wish I did though D**

* * *

Trying to move felt hopeless.

I was just watching helplessly as this town became nothing but a memory. I reconized the soldier that was torturing my kin.

Some red splattered upon the uncanningly white snow, dying it pink. Corpses lied a top each other motionlessly.

It was hard to believe that a whole village, such as this, could be destroyed in only one night. I understood that we were at war with a neighboring dynasty (a/n: My cousin translated this on her cell, but I'm not sure if it's right or not, if it's not, plz let me know), but rarely did any of them attack like innocent people this. It was shameless. Usually they'd just fight a war, and the winner gets the land, but appearently this wasn't the case.

I wanted revenge. All I have left of my mom was only a turquoise fabric and a blue string.

The whole village was afraid of me. Every single person, well almost. Theres was an exception for my family and Momo.

I really don't care about any of that, though.

All of that didn't matter to me, because I have my family, and... Momo. Correction, I HAD my family and Momo.

I want revenge, so bad. I wanted to stand up, but I knew it was going to be hard, but after thinking up this crap, I was more angry than before. Not only at this conflict, but at myself.

I'd rather die than live like this. It felt like torture even though I knew that my time is drawing near, but one thing I was going to do was avenging them all. I'd rather die trying than have the last few hours or maybe even days of my life reminiscing pointless things. And regretting.

So I willed myself to to stand up no matter what.

It felt like my veins froze due to frost bite. That being true or not was beyond my understanding because my body has already started to painfully numb.

Some one once said to me that when pain is to great, you can't feel it anymore. Well, which ever idiot said that, he's dead wrong.

Sitting up alone had felt like I was being stabbed from all directions. I didn't know what I was getting myself in, and I didn't care. The very image of my best friend kept egging me on.

Finally, I was on my feet. It didn't feel like I could keep my balance. I looked to the direction of where the man used be, they were already gone. I guess they already left thinking I was dead. They were hell wrong.

But, once again, I felt hopelessness fill up my every being.

I decided to take a walk, maybe the sting of regret would ease a little. The exterior pain felt more bearable once I got used to walking, but the interior stayed the same and maybe even deepened. I couldn't tell.

I began to get lost through these woods. I started halusenating. My eyes blurred more and more until I found myself uncontious.

Before I had thought I walked into another village, but it may of been an hallusination. I couldn't tell anymore.

The sound a familiar voice penetrated my ears. I guess I was going to be im for an rude awakening. I slowly opened my tired and sore eyes.

It felt like my eyes were about to pop out of my head. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. C-could it be? It couldn't, right? But what could my eyes be seeing if it wasn't... but it was.

I had finally found my voice.

"..." I had subcontiously fummbled something. I couldn't hear it myself, but they had obviously heard it.

Though, it was unbelievable to my eyes what appeared before me was...

* * *

**Okay, how bad was that? Sorry for the HitsuHina lacking-ness in these two chappies (chapters) but I'll try to put some in the next one!**

**But till then...**

**Review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... but flames and stuff are welcome, too but tell me why! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I don't have much to say so here's the third chappy!**

**Disclaimer: Me+Bleach equals: Me no own Bleach!**

* * *

Her.

It was Momo.

She had looked exactly like the way she was before, but with shorter hair in pigtails. She held a confused expression on her pale face. The attack, I must of dreamt up the whole thing! But the pain felt so real. Could it really of happened?

"Wh-who... who are you? How do you know my name?" Momo spoke quickly, narrowing her eyes. Her voice felt shaky, she was scared. Why would she be scared?

"Momo," I, repeating what I had apparently said before, smiling, 'knowing' she was playing with me, "don't you remember me?"

There was a slight silence. The smile that I once held faded away. How could she of not remembered me? I was her _best_ friend!

"It's me, Shiro-chan, don't you remember?" **(A/N: they didn't have these suffixes in China, but again, Whitey or Whitey-chan sounded too weird for my taste! I apologize!)** I nearly started to hyperventalate, but then I twitched upon hearing her giggle. So she was playing with me all along! I should of known!

I glared at her. "Stop playing with me, idiot!" I was seriously worried that what I experienced wasn't a dream!

Momo's confused expression became one of worry and dismay. "I'm not playing with you, I-I won't even know you..."

Her eyes began to swell with tears. She quickly wiped them away. I knew from that, that I couldn't of been her. The 'Momo' I knew didn't cry. That was why I treated her more or less like a brother back in my village.

A few minutes had past.

My eyes lowered when reality had finally hit me. The pain of losing my best friend and family hit me as I noticed the band-aids wrapped around my where I was shot. I put my hand on where the arrow had hit. It hurt when I touched it. I carefully caressed the wrapped up part, wincing when ever my hand went over the wound.

My head fell in regret.

My mouth had formed an 'O' shape. I was unable to find my voice to utter a sound.

I closed my eyes as the thought of reality engulfed me.

The daze I was in was interrupted when the other Momo's soft voice pulled me away from my own despair. She'd put her hand over mine to stop me from touching the wound.

Carefully I lifted my head. My eyes met her soft gaze.

"You shouldn't do that, if it hurts so much when you touch it."

I opened my mouth for a come back, but what came out was a low 'sorry'. The depression faded away slightly.

An uncertain smile place her lips. It annoyed me for some reason.

"What are you smiling for?" I spit out icily. It was a force of habit since I acted coldly to almost every one before.

She removed her hand from mine, and breaking our eye lock.

I could see her feelings clearly in her gestures.

Even though I didn't really know her, I felt that I could read her so easily.

"Hey," I said, getting up a little more than I did before, I was sitting up before. Now I'm kneeling close to her. To close for my comfort, but that was the only way I could of gotten her to look at me. My face heated up. "Sorry."

Looking down once again, I retreated to my original spot. I was and always will be terrible at apologizing.

She nodded. I guess that meant that she excepted my apology.

The unbearable silence drilled holes in my head. It was so awkward.

It remained that way until I spoke.

"Where am I?"

"You're at Qin dynasty, you're from the one next to it, right? Is something wrong?"

Anger took me over, "Yes, theres some thing wrong! Why the hell did you take me _here_ after what you people did to my village??"

She was silent.

"After you murdered _everyone_ and burnt _everything_ down? What's _wrong_ with you, idiot?"

Grabbing her thin shoulders, I started to shake her. It was visible that little beads of water formed on her eyes. So I stopped.

I, then, glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, but that doesn't mean--!"

"No," I tried to stand up, "don't even talk to me, none of you know how I feel right now. No one in your crappy village, no one else you know."

I finally stood up, but just before I was to walk out the door she grabbed my arm. It was needless to say that it didn't take much for me to knock her over.

She fell against the floor and watched me as I left.

Thinking I could easily escape this little house, I was wrong. Suddenly the pain I once felt was back. I fell to my knees.

* * *

**Was it bad? I sure hope i wasn't that bad!**

**And also...**

**Do I even need to say it? Well, yes, I do!**

**- ×× язviзw! ღˇ˚--**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been long enough since my last update that I think this chapter requires a recap!**

_She fell against the floor and watched me as I left._

_Thinking I could easily escape this little house, I was wrong. Suddenly the pain I once felt was back. I fell to my knees._

_Then I felt my body fall on to the cold, hard, wooden floor._

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach... lemme just say you people wouldn't be watching it! XD

* * *

I had fell on my right cheek, now that I think about it, it was really stupid. Thinking I could get away like this, anyways.

I found Momo kneeling by my side before I'd even now it.

She starts to shake me.

"Granny!" she screams, as my mind blackened out then I lost consciousness completely.

* * *

**Momo's POV**

Ididn't know why I was so worried him, but I just was.

My train of thought abandoned me as I kept shouting for granny. The fact that she was out to buy some fruit was truly forgotten.

It took me a while to realize that, but when I eventually did, I stopped screaming.

I just watched this white haired boy sleep. Actually, I was quite glad that he fell unconscious.

He looked almost peaceful. Not at all like the way he was before. It makes me wonder if the border between the conscious world and the unconscious world was really that great.

Though, what I really wanted to know was how he knew my name. He seemed shocked when I didn't know who he was.

For a while it felt like I was in a daze. Kneeling there, just watching him.

I guess I should carry him back into the bed. And maybe chain him down so he wouldn't over react to the fact that he was still here. No, granny wouldn't like that.

So I tried to pick him up, bridal style. I felt weird to me, trying to pick up a guy like that. Though, to no avail.

He was laying on his back now, at least. It wasn't that he was too heavy, it was just I didn't know how to pick him up without scraping against his wounds.

Well, that was until I thought of a different approach. I held on to the space above his elbows, **(A/N: ya know, that place? yeah, that place...)** hoping it wouldn't hurt him, I stood up. Trailing him on the floor.

Lifting him off the floor, when I almost accomplished the goal, an unexpected thing happened-- all energy from my arms faded and he collapsed on top of me.

The position we ended up in was very uncomfortable, not to mention awkward.

His face was fairly close to mine. It seemed like if I just tilted my head the smallest bit left, then we would of almost...

Kissed.

The image of that formed in my mind, I felt my face heat up at the thought. No, no, no! I shouldn't think of something like that!

My face probably would of been redder than red, if it was possible.

So just I lied there, fearing to move.

His body was flat against mine. His face tilted my way and it also was too close to mine for my comfort.

Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse, he woke up.

Uh oh...

* * *

**So sorry for the late update and short-ish (all my chapter are short ;D) chapter! I was really busy! SORRY!**

**Okay, now, before I forget like the last chapter, a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG thankies to Himiko Arees, shirochanxmomo1220, and unformitable trust!**

**Cookies for all! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

I haven't got much to say before this chapter... so...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the closest thing I 'have' to bleach is a box of tide, and it's not even mine! LOL So you don't sue, 'kays?**

* * *

I inwardly slapped myself.

Out of all times, why did he wake up now? I could feel his intense, yet weirded out glare burning through a hole inside my head.

"Um..." I shakily began, not even daring to turn my head to face him, "Since y-you're awake, do you mind getting off of me?"

Dumbfounded, he hurried off of me, surprisingly red in the face, too.

"Thank you," Sitting up, I quickly added to my previous plea.

"Whatever," He turned his face away from me.

It seemed like that he was trying to hide his blush.

I was unconsciously staring at him. After a bit, I was sure I saw a vein bulge out on his forehead.

"What're you looking at, idiot?"

Panicking, I tried thinking of an excuse. One came to mind.

"You're hair... it's short... and... white," I lamely stated.

I was positive that, that vein on his forehead bulged out more.

"So what? It's natural. What about it?" He asked, annoyed.

"Uh... nothing?" I grinned sheepishly,

"You're a strange girl."

Speaking of me... how did he know my name? I put on my 'thinking' face, which was a quite a 'stupid, yet cute' expression as said by one of my old friends.

It felt like my train of thought sidetracked and then crashed when I heard another mean comment from 'Shiro-chan'.

"Are you sick?"

Excuse me? I'm certainly not sick. What a meanie!

"What?" I asked, offended.

"I. Asked. 'Are. You. Sick?' Are you deaf, too?" He stated, irritated.

"No, I'm not deaf! What I meant was that, like...-- I heard what you...-- UGH! Well I never meant for you to repeat it!" I huffed, accomplished. Talking to this guy was frustrating.

I saw him smirk.

This guy is sure annoying! It seems like that he likes to see me stuttering!

I shot him a quick glare. The fact that I wasn't exactly 'skilled' at glaring was totally forgotten.

None the less, he laughed. How rude.

"Hmph!, at least I wasn't named Shiro-chan'", I accidentally said out loud.

* * *

Shiro-chan's POV** (A/N: It's the exact same thing as the thing on top, except in Shiro-chan's point of view, just so you know :D)**

* * *

An odd chill swept through me body, causing me to wake up.

I was on top of something. It wasn't necessarily bad. What I was on was quite soft, pleasant, even.

That was until I opened my eyes. I was on top of a pink-ish Momo.

My eyes were fixed on her.

She shuddered under my glare. Momo looked much cuter from up close...

Wait.

Where the hell did that come from?

"Um... Since y-you're awake, do you mind getting off of me?" She gently asked, breaking the silence between us.

'Ugh... I'm such an idiot. Why did I just stay there on top of her? Furthermore, why was I staring at her?' I thought as I jumped off of her. I was still quite close to her, still.

Not realizing, my cold, turquoise eyes was locked to her warm, chocolate ones.

My face started to heat up. I quickly averted my eyes from hers as soon as I realized that I was probably blushing quite badly. Hopefully she didn't see...

"Thank you," she whispered, sitting up next to me. Her warm breath tickled my face.

We were still too close for my comfort.

Noticing I still haven't replied to her soft 'thank you', I said, "Whatever," on impulse.

My face was still heated up, thought it cooled down a bit, I was still quite hot, nonetheless. I quickly turned my head away to avoid her gaze.

To my surprise she started to stare at me, also. I felt my face slowly heat up once again. Maybe she liked me? Hopefully...

Woah, wait a moment. Why did I want her to like me? And why did I even care? Ugh...

Stupid hormones.

I was quite frustrated at myself. Also the fact that she was still unconsciously watching me wasn't help, neither.

"What're you looking at, idiot?" I uncontiously, yet venomously said, accidentally taking my anger out on her.

She panicked.

"You're hair... it's short... and... white," She, quite obviously, stated.

Okay, what. The. Hell? Is it really my fault that I have bizarre coloured hair? Does it matter if it's short? It's freakin' natural, it is!

"So what? It's natural. What about it?" I retorted, trying to keep my composure.

"Uh... nothing?"

"You're a strange girl."

After I'd said that, she just stared out into the distance. She looked quite sick, so I had the liberality to ask in concern.

"Are you sick?" I asked,

"What?" she asked, baffled. It was obvious that she took it the wrong way.

That got on my nerves.

"I. Asked. 'Are. You. Sick?' Are you deaf, too?" I repeated rudely,

"No, I'm not deaf! What I meant was that, like...-- I heard what you...-- UGH! Well I never meant for you to repeat it!" She glared at me.

It was quite an awful excuse for a glare, also.

I chuckled in response. I was quite fun making her stutter like this.

She deepened that glare she gave, I laughed harder. It was truly pathetic.

"Hmph!, at least I wasn't named Shiro-chan!'" Was the comment that made my smug look disappear...

* * *

**Okay, you might hate me, but that's okay! It took me, like, NINE days to update and I left the last chapter on a cliffy! XD So this is an extra long chapter for you!**

**Cookies for Himiko Areess, shirochanxmomo1220, and unformidable trust!!**

**This chapter: 9 days to complete.**

**Actually finishing this chapter before ten days: Getting kicked off the computer alot.**

**You reviewing: Priceless. :)**

**For every thing else there's Visa and Mastercard!**


End file.
